villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Velociraptors (Speckles the Tarbosaurus)
The Velociraptors, also simply called the Creeps, are the secondary antagonists in the 2012 South Korean computer-animated film Speckles: The Tarbosaurus, and the main antagonists of its prequel Tarbosaurus: The Mightiest Ever. They appear as scavengers that harass the titular main protagonist named Speckles throughout the movie. Youth Speckles first crosses paths with the Velociraptors in his youth while still coming to terms with the world around him. Shortly after his family is killed in a stampede organized by main antagonist One-Eye, Speckles finds himself stalked by a pack of Velociraptors. Though he evades the Velociraptors, Speckles witnesses them chasing down a Hysilophodon once they lose him. Speckles sees them hunt it down mercilessly, but the pack leader accidentally chases the Hysilophodon into some quicksand. The Hysilophodon dies from the attack, but starts sinking almost immediately and with the leader pouncing in on it, it realizes only too late it is stuck as well. The other Velociraptors see their hunter caught and decide to abandon it and search for food elsewhere. Speckles is still unclear on the true nature of quicksand, as he assumes there is some sort of monster living beneath the ground that is dragging them under and swallowing them up, but as he watches the Velociraptor struggle vainly against its pull he concludes that the area is clearly deadly. Migration In his adulthood, Speckles and his family move with the rest of the dinosaurs, former prey, across the wastelands in order to find lusher lands in a mass migration. Over the course of their trip they must fend off a pack of Velociraptors stalking them. The Velociraptors quickly realize they cannot fight the various creatures due to being very firmly out of their weight class. Since the Velociraptors cannot take the other dinosaurs altogether, they instead follow along ready to pounce on any who slow down. Speckles' mate, Blue-Eyes, who had been injured saving their hatchlings from a cave-in while fleeing from their nest, eventually cannot push herself any further and reduces her pace. The moment she slows, the Velociraptors descend upon Blue Eyes.Though Speckles can fight them off easily enough, he cannot keep carving through their numbers. Eventually, Blue-Eyes dies from her injury and exhaustion and Speckles is forced to to leave her behind in order to take keep their hatchlings safe. Several of the Velociraptors swarm Blue-Eyes while the rest pursue Speckles and his hatchlings adamantly, however with Blue-Eyes no longer in need of defending, Speckles crushes any and all of the Velociraptors who come after his remaining family. Role Speckles refers to the Velociraptors as outlaws who pick on anything too small or weak to defend itself and ravage it to the bone. While Speckles admires his family for their hunting style he sees the Velociraptors as both sadists and cowards, as they only prey on the weak and/or helpless. Their character is also clearly defined from all other dinosaur packs as they are willing to abandon their own at a moment's convenience. Despite Speckles' negative opinion of the, they are also shown to be brave and relentless when they keep attacking Speckles, a dinosaur twenty times larger and stronger than them. Powers and Abilities The Velociraptors' main threat comes from their speed. They are quick and efficient hunters. Each velociraptors uses scavenging tactics in their hunting. As Speckles grows up his raw strength begins to overshadow the threat the Velociraptors had over him, but their numbers and movement keep them at-least a decent threat well into adulthood. Trivia *Despite the film taking place in South Korea 80 million years ago, Velociraptor verily lived in Mongolia during the Cretaceous period, 75 to 71 million years ago. The documentary miniseries Dinosaur Planet also erroneously states that Velociraptor lived 80 million years ago. Category:Predator Category:Teams Category:Stalkers Category:Defilers Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Graverobbers Category:Ferals Category:Weaklings Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mute Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains